Promesas
by Sage Biju
Summary: Y si Rokuro hubiese prometido ser el mejor onmyouji durante la matanza de hinatsuk, en vez de dejar de serlo, rukuro, benio, fuertes


Exención de responsabilidad: yo no soy dueño de sousei no onmyouji si no de Yoshiaki Sukeno

"habla norma"

" **hechizos"**

 **La promesa**

Fuego, el fuego consumía todo a su alrededor del edificio destruido, este edificio era hinatsuki un dormitorio donde habitaban 18 cadetes de exorcistas, dentro del cual se podía observar una gran cantidad de destrucción pero lo peor de todo era un brazo amputado, todavía fresco la sangre empapaba el suelo debajo de él, a partir de la forma del corte se podía decir que fue arrancado por una especie de colmillos muy afilados que no solo se encargaron de cortar la carne sino que también trituraron el hueso causando así una gran cantidad de dolor, no muy lejos de este brazo se encontraba un pequeño niño de 10 años aproximadamente, con cabello do punta color marrón oscuro con un pequeño flequillo que se alza sobre su cabeza, con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre y dientes afilados, como los de un tiburón, acostado sobre el suelo y su brazo derecho no de aspecto muy extraño este niño no era nadie más que Rokuro Enmadou las cenizas le escocían el rostro y el humo le quemaba los pulmones, podía sentir muy claramente cómo es que algunas de sus costillas estaban rotas y como la sangre empapaba su comisa, además del increíble dolor que sentía donde debería estar su brazo derecho pero eso no era lo peor de todo, no, lo peor eran los sentimientos de culpa y de ira que se arremolinaban en su interior, y como no sentirlas cuando el no pudo salvar a ninguno de sus amigos, cuando el los vio morir uno por uno, sin poder hacer nada, y lo peor, es que él los había asesinado con sus propias manos, con _ese_ brazo, si _ese_ brazo, ya no podía denominarlo como propio ya que su verdadero brazo fue arrancado de el por uno de sus amigos que habían sucumbido a la corrupción, no, ahora lo que tenía en su loado derecho no era su brazo, era un brazo de kegare el cual lo obtuvo al momento de sobreponerse a la corrupción, fue con _ese brazo_ que el exorcizo a todos sus compañeros y amigos fue por _ese_ brazo que el sentía tanto dolor, todo era _su_ culpa.

¡No! Él no podía decir eso, gracias a este brazo que seguía vivo y gracias a él pudo sobrevivir pero aun así no podía evitar odiarlo, ya que le recordaba las acciones que había realizado esa noche, o mejor dicho lo que no había echo. Era débil sin este brazo no hubiera podido exorcizar a sus amigos que habían sido víctimas de la corrupción, para que al menos pudieran descansar en paz, y para algunos para evitar convertirse kegare, para conservar su humanidad. Pero eso ya no importa, el caso es que él era débil, pero ya no más, él se volvería fuerte por ellos, ¡por Tetsuji, por Kohana, por Yuna, por Kacchan, Hikari, Yatsuya, Chieko, por Ami! A pesar de que él los había exorcizado no era su culpa, si no de quien los había transformado Por ellos me volveré fuerte, para que su sacrificio no se en vano, y para poder vengarlos.

Con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, y a pesar de sus costillas rotas logro ponerse en pie, y posicionando _ese_ brazo a la altura de sus ojos observándolo por primera vez este brazo parecía estar echo de piedra de un color rojo sangre y sus dedo con forma de garras parecían estar hechos de lava, la cual se extendía por cada uno de sus dedos en una delgada línea hasta llegar a sus nidillos en donde se formaban pequeños círculos, y en su antebrazo se podía observar es tas líneas pero ahora formando el rostro de un demonio.

"Les prometo que su sacrificio no será en vano Tetsuji, Kohana, Yuna, Kacchan, Hikari, Yatsuya, Chieko, Ami ¡JURO QUE ME CONVERTIRE EN EL MEJOR ONMYOUJI!" con las lágrimas recorriendo su cara "¡Yuuto!, ¡sé que puedes oírme!, no creas que me he olvidado de ti maldito cabrón, escúchame bien, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y juro que en ese día, ¡TE MATARE! " esto último lo dijo mientras cargaba su brazo hacia atrás, para finalmente azotarlo en el suelo provocando que este se agriete, después de esa gran muestra de poder el empezó a sentir el peso de sus heridas, además de que había gastado una gran cantidad de poder esa noche, cayendo de rodillas coloco su brazo en el suelo mientras apretaba su mano en un puño, para intentar no caer desmayado, pero la fuga de energía y el cansancio, finalmente hicieron meya en él, intento mantenerse despierto solo para fracasar rotundamente, cayendo así sobre su espalda, lo último que pudo observar fue la silueta de un par de piernas que aparecían delante de él.

"Kukukuku, así que quieres matarme he roku-kun, eso ya lo veremos, de momento hazte fuerte, espero que en el futuro me puedas ofrecer un gran espectáculo" dijo la silueta antes de desaparecer tan rápidamente como aprecio.

 **A/N**

 **Fin del prólogo si les gusto no olviden comentar y agregar a favoritos si tienen algún consejo díganmelo para así poder mejorar. Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
